User talk:Blemo
Hey Just wanted to say hello. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 22:42, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Logo I think the logo should be :with "Ghost Recon" written in light blue underneath it. What do you think?ŚþåЯţÿŢЎмЭ http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Cross-Comm. • 16:39, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I agree with sparttime. Spartan-010 My Comm 16:24, 29 June 2007 (UTC) favicon I think the skull symbol shoul be the favicon, not the logo.ŚþåЯţÿŢЎмЭ http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Cross-Comm. • 12:39, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Heylo sup homie.-Thegoodone 05:22, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Hi again im just telling you that i am noting in my notebook: Do not mess with Blemo on the GR wiki.-Thegoodone 05:31, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Is there going to be an IRC channel soon Hi again uhhhhhhh I LIKE PIE!!!-Thegoodone 05:32, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Skin Well the new one's great(although the progress wheel in your sig looks a little odd)! Although, it might be nice with a new logo too, so it matches more, maybe something with a transparent background(unlike the white in mine <_<), and the image at the top corner, next to my username should be smaller, with a transparent(or black) logo as well. Also, it might look nice if you turned the editbox background to black with the text in white(to go with the darker theme). Hope this helps :) [[User:Phil.e.|' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 12:53, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Re: Skin Nevermind aboot linky, found it... I can see the skin, but you should delete the "blahblahblah for collapsible portlets" from the top of MediaWiki:Monobook.css--it's used in conjunction with Common.js's collapsible portlets, which you don't use. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 01:26, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Op hey Blemo. I got your message and if you need an op sign me up. I can't say that I'll be on all the time but I will try if need be. Spartan-010 My Comm 21:31, 21 August 2007 (UTC) yes sir. I will do that. maybe not tonight but probably sometime soon. Spartan-010 My Comm 00:21, 8 September 2007 (UTC) IRC Hello Blemo, we'll add the new channel to irc.wikia.com and to irc.wikia.com/gaming asap :-) --rieke 21:05, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Hello/Admin request Hi it's me, Chowdig. Just thought i'd say hello. Anyway, do you reckon I can become an Administrator here? (Chowdig 06:02, 27 November 2008 (UTC)) General catchup Hey, just checking in. Hi to all users/admins of this site. One question, is this site still going to active/updated? Later. Chowdig 04:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) WHY?! Why do you people go around leaving identical messages to people saying "thank you for your edit to-"? I already have several other wikimedia accounts and people giving me those messages are just plain annoying! Hello Hello, Blemo. I have become very interested in this wiki, and would really like to help it become a lot more appealing and active. I just wanted to know if you were still active, and if you were, if you are the main administrator or not. Thanks. Mad Dog 03:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Yes, I'd be very interested in adopting the site. I really want to bring this wikia up to par with the other wikias, and I feel that with Ghost Recon: Future Soldier having been announced, a Ghost Recon wikia could become more active/popular. Thanks :) Mad Dog 22:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE Hello Thank you very much, Blemo! I'll be sure to message you if I have any trobules. Hello I am new here, but not new to wikis. Is there anything I can help with? Blinzy45 07:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Your user page The thing on it has severely crippled the page. It has become impossible to even read it. Blinzy45 07:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Blemo, I am just wondering if you could help me set up the way you leave a message on peoples talk page thanking them for their edits (is it some kind of automated thing?), that is if you do not wish to use this wiki any longer, Thanks 16:27, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hi there, this is Corellian Premier, but you can call me CP. I just joined the Ghost Recon wiki, but I have a whole lot of experience on the Star Wars Wiki. If you need any administrators or something here, I would be happy to help out. Cheers, [[User:Corellian Premier|'''Corellian Premier]] The Force will be with you always 21:58, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am having problems with adding hide/show, collapse and other modern functions to this wiki, I believe it hs something to do with settings, could you check it out? And I was thinking about Achievments, it would be fun. New infoboxes Hey, not sure if you're still around, but I wanted to get your opinion on the new info boxes created by Lawrence Williams. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 21:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC)